30 Day Writing Challenge
by Simone137
Summary: 30 days, 30 prompts, 30 Shikatema oriented stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at writing after a long hiatus.  
I will be starting as an exercise with a 30 day prompt writing challenge.  
The first prompt was to take the last line from a random book and use it as the first sentence of the new story. In my case I didn't use the last sentence but a sentence in the last poem of the book Mouthful of forevers by Clementine Von Radics.

A little disclaimer, english is not my native language so there might be mistakes along the story am sorry for that. And also the characters do not belong to me. I own nothing but my own imagination and some book.

Enjoy.

….

Somewhere inside me is the girl that love you. But the me that I am today has seen to much. Hurt to much. Heard and seen to much. The way that the grass turn red. The sound of the screams and bodies hitting the ground. I can't even think about love when there has been so much despair.

Sometimes I look at you and I do not know how you manage to do it. How can you still smile and laugh. Is it because of them? Your friends?

Is it my lack of human relationships, of emotions that has lead me to this point of numbness? Or is it the combination of the horror of war and a fucked up childhood?

I see you and I heard and you try so hard to talk to me and it's like am looking from the outside. Watching me slowly self destruct, ripping with words and actions what little there is of us, if there even was an us. But there is nothing I can do to control my dismissiveness. I wonder when you will give up.

"Temari you can't keep doing this you need to talk to someone about it" Here you are trying to convince me to get help, again. How does one even do that? Bare feelings and thought that you don't even understand yourself?

"Shut up crybaby, I do not need help. Am not weak like you shinobi from the leaf. I did have sensibility training." Again I reject you. Even worse I offend not only you but everyone you care about, deeming them as weak. I wish I keep my mouth shut but I don't think I'm in control anymore.

"You are not ok" You say this with a tenacity on the voice. With a hard face. As the man you become after the war. Because you are not longer a child. Not one of us is. Not that I think I ever was. I admire you for it. You grew strong. I want to know how did you do it? But is as asking how the phoenix rise from the ashes. Is something inside. Something that I apparently lack.

"I did not come here for this Nara. I came here to tell you to stay the hell away from my business. Coming to Gaara and telling him that you don't think I should not be in the anbu. Who do you think you are?" Yes, Gaara doesn't know what to do with me. He thinks the anbu might be able to help desensitize me. Purge me from the horrors that plagued the back of my eyes. He thinks it will help me accept the killing, the deaths. I don't know if it will help. I don't think I care anymore.

"I am your friend Temari" Yes you are. Or you were. Even do at some point I hoped for you to be more.

"Don't kid yourself with that bullshit Shikamaru. We worked together. But that's about it. You and your friends disgust me, with all of these ties of friendship and shit. It just makes you weak. That's what kill your sensei isn't?" I think I done it now. I think we are over. Before you get up and leave I see the hurt in your eyes and I want to cry because I can't lose you too. I am sorry. I couldn't help it. It came out. I know you won't be coming back after that. It was cruel and petty.

I know that somewhere inside me is the girl that love you. The girl I want to be. I can feel her. But she is sinking. She is asking for help. Fighting to get to the surface. I don't know how to help her. So I just stare. I watch her take a couple of breaths before her lungs are invaded by the cold water. And as I put my weasel mask I only see ripples that slowly but surely die.

…

Here I leave where you can find the challenge if you are interested you can check it out.

post/832610035/writing-prompt-30-day-challenge on the tumblr 30daychallengearchive


	2. Chapter 2

Hi lovelies  
Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites.  
The prompt for this one: "tell about a character that lost something important to her/him."  
Disclaimer I own nothing but my own imagination. Sorry if there are errors, english is not my native language. Am working on it.  
Enjoy

….

"Shikamaru wake up" the urgency in Temari's voice had him suppressing the complain on the tip of his tongue. He open his eyes and the words dissolved in his mouth. He had never seen the expression of pure desperation on Temari's face.

"What... what is it?" the words barely left him, as he watch where her hands were, around her belly, as if they could keep everything together.

"Am bleeding"

….

Those were the last words that had been exchange between them. After that they were only actions that led to this moment. Looking at Sakura while she explained that there was no reason for what had happened.

"I am sorry. It just happens sometimes. There is nothing that you could have done Temari. And although it is sad you can always try again" Shikamaru's eyes flash with anger, something that Sakura had never seen before in the young man, the look gave her chills. She realize her mistake to late but before she could apologize another voice chimed in…

"So can I leave?" Temari asked. Her voice strong not a tremble apparent. Nothing that physically say that she was not ok. But Shikamaru knew her better. Her usually clear eyes were troubled waters on a storm right now.

"We will like to keep you for observation tonight"

"I wanna leave"

"Ok. But if there is anything. And I mean anything you need to come back to the hospital" Sakura said in her doctor mode. Temari just nodded and look away from the girl in front of her.

"Well am going to get your discharge papers, I'll be back right away" The medical ninja declare after an awkward quiet.

Sakura left the room. Leaving a silence that spoke more than if words were being pronounce. It spoke of death, of guilt and unspoken insecurities. It spoke of a distance that didn't exist before.

Shikamaru could barely comprehend what was happening. His usually fast brain felt immerse in the middle of a foggy road where there was nothing but him. Just extending his hands in front meant the inability to see them anymore. He needed time to process. To actually feel his pain. But he needed to be strong right now. For her.

She had already lost to much. They both had. But he had promised her, he would make her happy. Instead he bought her a new kind of lose. One that was so intangible of memories and experiences that there was nothing to hold on to. Hope was really a cruel mistress. That's what they have left, hopes of laughs, first words and first steps.

If he kept thinking more about this, he would cry. He couldn't cry yet. It was not his turn. She came first. He needed to know what she wanted. Needed to start the amends. But every time he look at her, she look farther than before. As if there was a strange invisible wall between them that stretch the longer he let it built itself. He needed her.

"Temari…" he tried before he was interrupted by her.

"Not here"

"But Temari…" He tried again

"Not right now" he heard it. The break in the last word she had said. Of course she wouldn't want anyone to see her break. To see her cry. So he decided to shut up. If that's what she wanted, that would be what he gave her.

He spend the next minutes looking at a poster with information about the common cold, ways to prevent it and how to identify its symptoms. He read it once, twice, several times before he was interrupted with the door opening and Sakura handing him their discharge papers. Before he could even asked Temari if she needed help getting up, the kunoichi was already leaving the room. He follow behind not saying anything to Sakura.

They arrive home. He went to the kitchen to make some tea. Temari went directly to the bedroom.

He waited for the water when the though of crimson sheets invaded his mind. How careless leaving Temari to face it again, alone, having to change the sheets. He went directly to the bedroom leaving the tea behind.

Before he could say anything or do anything, he was stop with a sight he was not expecting. He had made plans on their way home. Rudimental plans since his brain had not clear up. But plans none the less about the way they were going to get out of this. How they were gonna overcome it. But this was an outcome his mind haven't even thought about.

Temari was packing a bag. She had put her travel clothes on. Had arrange her hair in her typical four ponytails. Her tensen was already strapped to her back.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I am leaving"

"What do you mean you are leaving?"

"You are the Hokage's advisor, yet you can not understand a sentence. Man do I worry about the future of the leaf" she said in a snide comment.

"Where are you going?"

"Suna… where I belong"

"You are not leaving"

"I was not asking for permission. I was letting you know. Now move Nara" He was on the door blocking it with his trembling body.

"No, Temari you don't understand, you are not leaving, we are figuring this out together" his words cracking every few seconds. Tears falling to the floor in front of him. He was crying. He couldn't lose her too.

"What is there to figure out? This is a sign we shouldn't be together. We don't work. We don't..." Before she could give him another reason, her voice was caught off by her own tears. She moved forward, pushing his body with her own, forcing him to move little by little.

"This is not a sign. This means nothing, you heard Sakura this things just happen" His body moving in opposition to hers. His arms, his hands making bruises on her arms from how strong he was holding her.

"Let me leave" she whispered, as the force she had felt in the beginning left her little by little, quickier and quickier.

"No, we are gonna make it Tem, together" he brought her to him, she fought him a little but she gave up. All of her gave up. Her legs gave in causing both of them to fall to the ground. The unexpected surprise not letting Shikamaru caught her.

The first time they had look at each other since it happened. Since they had lost the baby. Since it was just a possibility in the middle of the night. Once their eyes meet they couldn't help but cry together. Temari scream and Shikamaru shudder. He clung to her. She dig her nails on his skin. They hurt. They were broken. The kettle sounded in the distance. Shikamaru wondered when would be the day he would wake up to an empty bed, to an empty house.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi lovies is day 3 and here is the prompt

Write about the worst time you've ever put your foot in your mouth.  
It was difficult. I don't actually know how close I came to achieving it. But I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer. I own nothing but my own imagination. English is not my native languaje so there's probably mistakes. Sorry in advance, am working on it.

….

Having friends sometimes felt more like a chore than one of the supposed gifts of life, Shikamaru thought as he heard Ino go on and on about something he could care less about. Instead he was watching the door waiting for Chouji to save him.

"Oi when is Chouji coming?" He finally asked rudely interrupting his ex teammate.

"Chouji?... He is on a mission he isn't coming" Ino answered clearly used to Shikamaru's rude behavior.

"Why did I not know of this?" He asked clearly irritated in the face of the idea that not only was he left out of this information but also about the fact that he was having dinner with Ino alone tonight.

"Well you were clearly occupied by the Suna embassador these couple of days, he probably didn't want to interrupt anything" Ino answered him while looking at her nails and a small smirk adorned her face.

"I was just doing my job. He could have said it at anytime" Shikamaru clearly irritated expressed.

"Oh I didn't know that you could conduct work on your apartment, must be a new way to do it. Tell me Shika, it is more comfortable?" Shikamaru could help the heat that invaded his cheeks.

"I don't know what you are implying but all we did was work, why would we do anything else?" He stuttered.

"Because you are obviously infatuated with her. Temari I couldn't say, but there is probably something there if she agrees to work with you so much." Ino was just hitting him with everything she had. Not that she ever tame down.

"Why would I be infatuated with her? I mean she is everything I don't want, bossy, harsh, she has no regard for anyone's feeling, one could even argue she was not entirely a girl, since she is so not girl like" during his rant Shikamaru had totally missed Ino's eyes getting bigger and her staring past him. She even stayed silent after he had finished, which clue him that there was something wrong.

"What is it?" but before Ino could answer all Shikamaru could feel was pain. Something or rather someone had hit him on the top of his head. For a moment everything he could see was black. After a few second he turned his eyes to see a purple dress and blonde hair leaving Yakiniku Q.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he turned now angry at Ino.

"It's not my fault you are so oblivious, besides you deserve what you were getting, talking about her like that, hump, just because I feel sorry for you I won't hit you either. But you're paying for the food, bye Shikamaru" Ino got up to leave. Shikamaru was still a little stunned.

"Troublesome"

…

When he finally settled the bill, he went directly to the training grounds. He now had a lot of grovel to do. Knowing Temari, she was probably trashing the forest of Konoha right now. He let out a sigh. Keeping their relationship a secret was becoming more of a hazard that the implications of everyone knowing they were together.

He was proven right when on arrival he could see that the grounds were no longer covered by trees. Instead as far as he could see the north part was visible from the outside of the village. He looked around until he saw the culprit of the damage. She was on a tree, sitting on a branch and looking ahead. She had her back to him.

He jumped and landed next to her. Her shoulders tensed. Although she didn't seemed surprise to see him. Of course she had felt him. When he turned to look at her, he could see that the tip of her nose and the underside of her eyes were a little red. He felt even worse. He had made her cry. Which was something he had seen once before when Gaara had been in the hospital after an assassination attempt.

"Tem… am sorry" He put his hand on the back of his head, scratching his neck.

"It's fine Shikamaru, you were not saying anything that wasn't truth right? Although I would like to add that since you have seen my vagina, then I would like the no girl part scratch from your speech. For the next time that you give it, you know." She said in a pretty normal voice.

"No, it was wrong I shouldn't have said anything"

"Whatever you already say it, there is nothing to do about it. But it's good to know you thoughts and how this is probably just a pastime to you, since I am apparently too difficult but then who am I kidding, so tell me all the time. I am so troublesome." She used her hand point both at him and at her. Letting him know that she was talking about their relationship.

Not knowing exactly how to convey to her what she was feeling. He decided that showing her was the best way to go. So he sat next to her, turned her head toward him and kissed her. Deep, long and hard. Their teeth getting in the way multiple times. His tongue battling her. Winning.

"Do you think that if any of the bullshit I told Ino was true, I would be kissing you this way? Wanting you the way I do? Not caring that anyone could see us?" He whispered to her. His head on her forehead, his breath mixing with the air she was taking to her lungs. In way still marking her from the inside without actually touching her.

"Then why did you tell her that?" She asked. Squeezing his hand, wanting nothing more than to touch his face, but having reservations being that they were in public. And although he could forget that they were she couldn't.

"You know why, we agree to keep this a secret" Temari separated from him a little. She frowned.

"But Ino told me she knew. That you have told her." Temari reveal to Shikamaru.

"What? When? "

"The last time I came here"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I was mad when she told me but then I thought it was kinda sweet that you couldn't keep it a secret, so I was not going to ruin it for you by telling you. Then again I also though she would tell you, she told me. I mean she was the one that invited me to barbeque today" Temari said, startling to ramble.

"Wait for me at my apartment" Shikamaru told her as he got off from the tree.

….

Before Temari arrive at Shikamaru's apartment, she heard his raised voice and a squeal from his blonde friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi lovelies

The prompt for day 4 —Write a story/excerpt to include the line, "Sorry, we can't insure you for a journey like that."

Three disclaimers this time, first I own nothing but my own imagination. Second I don't really know how insurance works so this is probably not at all accurate I would have like to research it, but time so sorry if it offends anyone. Three english is not my native language, so they might be mistakes on the text.

...

Crap, this was the one day the air conditioner shouldn't have broken down. They heat was unbearable and the air was stale. Drops of sweat run from Shikamaru's temples, he had wiped it at the beginning but have given up once he accepted they weren't going to stop.

Working on insurance wasn't really what he had seen himself doing, not that he had seen himself doing anything. But once he saw what little it require of him it became appealing. Most days he didn't mind the repetitive process but once in a while he got these clients that made him wonder why he even bother.

Today was one of days. His client was being very difficult. She was a stubborn blonde. She was not only insisting on getting a life policy for a trip where she would be paragliding but she was also sweating. Shikamaru had slipped sometimes and watched the drops of glistening salt water run from her neck to her chest. Making him a different kind of uncomfortable.

"Sorry, we can't insure you for a journey like that" He repeated for the third time looking away from her, to avoid temptation.

"But I have done it before and look at me nothing has happened to me" She insisted as she showed him pictures from what was obvious past trips. She looked younger and she had done at least five times over.

"Ma'an I wouldn't want to repeat what I have already told you" Shikamaru told her as he returned the pictures to her. Her cheeks fill in with an air of clear frustration.

"First of all don't call me ma'am I don't think I am much older than you and second, just tell me why don't you want help me. I mean you would get money from me, I don't see the problem" She said her voice elevating as she continue talking.

"Fine ms. Sabaku, the risk percentage of the trip that you are about to make it's to high for the company to even consider giving you a policy. That's the reality you are facing right now. That's why I can not help you. If you don't mind me asking how is it that you haven't seek coverage for the past trips" He asked curious as to the insistence of the girl in front of him.

"Well I had a life policy before I started doing paragliding but the company turn out to be a complete scam. We, I mean I lost all the money that was invested. But the trip is coming up and I need to be ensure" She explained.

"Why are you so interested, are you planning on dying?" he asked before he could actually think what he was saying.

He watch in fascinating as her mouth open and a frown appear in between her eyes.

"Of course not, why would you even say that?" She answered him as she turned her head away from him.

"Because they are some crazy people out there in some kind of debt and it seems that using insurance money has become a kind of new fashion. Hollywood isn't helping, popularizing these kind of scams" Shikamaru ranted. The heat was getting to him, he never talk this much.

"It's not that" Temari said in a soft voice and a faraway look.

"Then what is it?" He asked even softer. The moment felt to intimate to use a normal voice registry.

"It's my brothers. I do this trip for me. Once a year I take off and I do what I want. I don't get that luxury for the rest of the it. My father died making me responsible for my brothers, making sure they go to college and they don't have to worry about anything. About food or money" She looked away hiding the little moisture that had settled on her eyes.

"But since you can't do anything, I am leaving, guess no trip for Temari this year" She laughed a humorless laugh.

"Wait" Shikamaru asked. The heat must be killing his neurons cause what he was about to do would probably get him fired.

"I will help you. I am going to give you a policy and you make sure not to die okay." He typed things on the computer and printing some papers. "Am so getting fire" he murmured under his breath.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, don't worry they won't fire you" he scowled at seeing her smile.

"It's doesn't cover anything beyond the trip. Once you get back from it you make sure to come to me and I will help you get a life policy coverage that's best. Ask for me... if I am still here" He said the last part again quietly, while he handed her the papers and she signed and return some of them to him.

"Thank you Shikamaru" Temari kiss him on the cheek "I will be back" She left the offices.

Shikamaru touched his cheek. He could still feel some of the moisture from Temari's lips. She was a high risk girl. He knew. But if she return and he was not fire, he would take a chance on her just as he had now and he would ask her to go out with him. Sometimes the higher risks gave the better rewards.


End file.
